Vampire Knight
by firelillyz
Summary: Ok prepare for a crappy summary: this is VAMPIRE KNIGHT re-written. this contains YAOI as in BOYxBOY in later chapters, and it has a little bit AidoxZero in the first chapter, but its not an AidoxZero story. SHONEN-AI included, for free! :D RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! x3 LEAVE REVIEWS! IM BEGGING YOU! contains alot of ZeroxKaname AND YUKI DOESNT EXIST! :D


**Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, re-writen by Miku Kuran. **

_THIS IS A STORY ABOUT ZERO KIRYU, A YOUNG BOY WHO DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING PAST THE FACT THAT HE IS HUMAN. HE IS FIVE YEARS OLD WHEN WE FIRST SEE HIM, AND MEETS WITH A MYSTERIOUS VAMPIRE…_

FIRST NIGHT: CROSS ACADEMY NIGHT CLASS

"…_It's cold…_

…_white snow…_

…_what is "white"? what is "snow"?"_

"_**It is something that is not red."**_

"_Something that is "red"…_

…_is what?_

"_**Vampires."**_

The cold winter wind whipped long, flowing strands of white beauty onto the pale skin of a shivering boy. It was irregular for boys to have such long hair, especially among the young. But here he was, Zero Kiryu, and he was sitting all alone and confused in the snow. It was somewhere he recognized somewhat…

…somewhat…deep and dark into the forest.

"_**Are you…lost? Little boy…"**_

A man with glowing red eyes appeared before the confused boy. His beautiful skin and flowing hair contrasted with the equally pale snow, causing an endearing sight.

"_**May I…drink your blood?"**_

A small gasp escaped Zero as the creature bared his fangs and lashed towards him without allowing Zero time to scream.

_**They are…**_

Before his little mind could register anything, a hand shot through the somewhat-vampire's throat, causing a blood curdling scream to fill the empty and dark night sky.

"_**You are a disgrace to all vampires."**_

Pulling his blood covered hand out of the ex-vampire's collar, a youth vampire took a long lick from his blood-spattered hand.

What a beauty this young man was! Auburn hair that seemed to be softer than silk, long, thin legs that gave him marvelous height, and the eyes…

Oh! His eyes… such beautiful eyes they were! Colored a radiant wine-red… they seemed to give him a dreamy aura.

…_**beasts in human form**_

…_**who drink the blood from living humans.**_

The beautiful young fellow looked over to see Zero trembling, his innocent, wide eyes full of fear.

With much eye contact, the shonen asked: "_**Are you alright?"**_

_**Vampires do exist. **_

_**You just don't realize they're there…**_

_My earliest memory is of that snowy day. Ten years later-Cross Academy._

Girls stood at twilight in front of the Moon Dormitory, waiting for the beautiful, and well-dressed night class to come out.

"Hurry up and come out…" yelled out the only male in the crowd, a lad named Jesse. "Hey, don't push!" he yelled, getting trampled over by the hormonal females.

"Alright everyone. Step back!" the now 15 year old Zero Kiryu said, stepping into them with a slightly agitated glare. "It's past curfew for everyone in the day class, so please get back to your dorm." He yells, shoving the girls roughly, but not as much as to hurt them.

_My name is Zero Kiryu. I'm a first-year in the day class. I'm also a member of the disciplinary committee._

_Cross Academy, a distinguished boarding school, is attended by two groups of students: the Day Class, and the Night Class._

Getting pissed off, Jesse yelled out to his friends: "Get out of the way, disciplinary committee!"

"Yeah! " screamed Sami, one of the #1 fangirls. "Boo! Let us through!"

"Ungh…" it was getting harder and harder to keep them back.

_The Day Class and Night Class share the same building for instruction. And there's always a bit of chaos in the evening when the Night Class comes out of their dorm to attend class._

KLINK!

The big wooden doors of the moon dormitory gate opened slowly…

"KYAAH!"

"LOOK!" Sami pointed out to…

'The gate!' Zero suddenly realized what was about to happen.

_The day class makes such a fuss every evening… _

KREEEE…

_Because the night class is an elite group…_

TAK!

The night class trodden out.

…_and they are all extremely beautiful._

Hanabusa Aido was the first to step out. With a flirtatious tone, and a dazzling smile, he spoke out: "Good morning girls! 3 You're all so lively and cute today!"

'_Morning?' _Zero was most definitely not in the mood today. "KYAH!" the girls were shrieking more than ever…

"Aido-sempai!" smiling, Hanabusa replied in English with a heavy Japanese accent: "Yes~! :D"

That triggered them all. "_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**_

With their sentiments raging, the girls trampled over the poor boy, causing him to fall rather gracefully onto the cold stone-covered ground. "Ah…" What Zero didn't expect to see was the lovely long extended arm in front of him. "Are you alright, Zero-kun?" a familiar voice asked. It was smooth and comforting. "Thank you for doing this every day." Kaname flashed an alluring smile and helped the Kiryu up.

Blushing like a madman, poor Zero abruptly stood. "Kaname-sempai!" he softly gasped and spoke: "I'm fine! Thank you very much!" he didn't smile. Instead he rubbed his head, flustered.

"You always speak so formally to me." With that his head shot up. '_Kaname…' _he thought without much said. "Heh…it makes me feel a little lonely." Standing up, his back straight and his silken hair falling ever so elegantly upon his shoulders. He had a straight posture and his skin seemed to be glowing! "Um…! Th-that's because you saved me!" _This person is Kaname Kuran. He is the president of the Night Cass and Moon Dormitory. And…_

_He is the boy who saved my life…_

…_on that snowy day, ten years ago…_

"Don't worry about that. That was so long ago." Kaname raised his hand and pat the uke-like boy on the head with much love. But this little moment was quickly diminished as a female's foot connected with Kaname's ass. "Hey Kaname-chaaaaaaan! Your booty best be in your class before these girls (and Jesse) eat us alive!" the foot belonged to Miku Kuran, the other Disciplinary committee member.

She and Zero knew each other for quite a while (seven to eight years at the most) and she was distantly related to Kaname, and the only one who dared to act so vulgar and uncouth before Kaname. Anybody who dared to do so otherwise, wasn't alive at the moment. (heheh…)

She was a girl with light pink hair, (though she loathed that color) and dark black eyes, she was about as tall as Zero, somewhat shorter. (imagine Megurine Luka with a bun in her hair with her bangs hanging out) due to the fact that she couldn't stop reading manga and watching anime, she wore glasses. She too, was in the day class along with Zero.

"Ooh, you're so scary, miss disciplinary committee." Kaname stated with great sarcasm intended. With a low chuckle, he turned and left with the rest of the class. The two had a certain way of communication, and they acted rather as siblings than distant kinfolk.

"K-kuran! Please accept this!" a petite girl named Mikaela trotted over to Kaname and offered him a bloody red rose with a black bow upon it. "thank you." Was his only reply. She skipped back to her friends, giggling about how he smiled at her and such.

A pang of jealousy shot through Zero's heart and onto his face. With that, Miku spoke up. "Whether you like him or not is no business of mine… but you do understand, right?" she peered over to pat his shoulder caringly before telling the rest of the day class girls (and Jesse)to go back to their dorms to turn in for a good night's slumber.

Now alone in the dark, Zero answered to himself. "I understand…that they are different from us…"

_The night class is not just an elite group of good looking students…_

Kaname burned the rose so it shriveled up into a dark and dead floret.

_There is a secret that the day class does not know._

With a devious smile he rose the flower to his lips and placed a chaste peck upon it.

_The night class consists entirely of vampires._

_We are the members of the disciplinary committee…_

Miku and Zero turn to glare at the remaining girls, before Miku decides that enough is enough and yelled with much annoyance. "GO BACK TO YOUR DORM NOW!"

And with that, all the girls (including Zero) jumped and ran. "hmp.." she muttered. "Making a fuss with all their 'kyah, kyah, kyah, kyah' Who the fuck has to keep things under control, huh?"

Zero gave her a slightly pissed off look. And without a distrust he lightly hit her arm ranting, "You were late and you act like THAT? You baka! I'll get you for this…" reply of obvious distaste: "What did I do!"

_To hide our real purpose…_

_We are guardians of the school. We are security personnel, and our duty is to protect the night class's secret. Since ancient times hidden from history, a war waged between vampires and humans. Only a handful of people know about this history, but…_

_..fearsome vampires do exist._

_The secret that the day class doesn't know…_

"I don't get it."

_Is that vampires are welcome students in the night class._

'She's always kind of angry…' Was Zero's thought when the furious Miku slammed her hands on the headmaster's desk. "Is our role guarding celebrities as they come out of their dorm, headmaster Cross!"

With a heavy Japanese accent, the headmaster spoke in English: "I understand, thank-you."

"if you understand how hard this job is, get rid of mister short-hair here! He's completely useless!"

"I don't wanna hear that from the girl who's always late or bails at twilight!"

Interrupting the little quarrel between the two, the headmaster spoke "That's not possible."

"…"

"Guardians are crucial. So that the day class and night class can co-exist. I can only allow you two to have that job." Cross Kaien took a sip of his ginseng tea. "Well…there's a lot of chores; you have to stay up all night, people hate you, there is no reward, its something no one wants to do…

But! If I let my adorable son and my beloved daughter do it, I don't have to _**grieve**_over it…"

That set off the poor boy and ticked off girl.

Miku," True you've taken care of me! But I don't recall being your adopted daughter!" Zero, "Nor I your son!"

Kaien vexed defending himself. "You're too concerned with details Kiryu…Miku, don't worry so much."

"Zero…you're the one who lives with him, you say something! (or I'll take your Pocky!) "

"Er….um…I think the night class is doing fairly well with the day class. I'm happy to help!"

Kaien had fake tears running down his face by now. "What a good child! Father Is really happy! You are the only human that understands my pacifism, Zero! Me…I want to put an end to the war between vampires and humans! A war that has been continuing in the darkness of history since ancient times! I want the young vampires with their natural intelligence and unfettered hearts, to become a bridge between the two species!"

*awkward silence*

He continued without further ado. "There are vampires…who attack humans…..if people find the truth about the night class, it will cause an uproar…"

Zero and Miku perked up. "Things will be okay headmaster! I'll be on patrol!" he said, jumping out of the window with great agility. "Yeah! Just leave it up to the guardians!" Miku cheered, following behind him.

Zero ran ahead and took a different route, the one heading towards the moon dorms. Thoughts of solemn stirred in his head.

_I…have no memories of myself prior to age five. Kaname, who saved my life on that snowy night…brought me to headmaster Cross, an acquaintance of his. The headmaster took me in although he had no idea who I was. That incident-ten years ago-was my "beginning". Maybe that's why…I've always wished that vampires and humans could be friends. _

"Kiryu…KIRYU!" Miku bent down next to her sleeping friend and whispered in his ear: "Zero, today for lunch we have Taiyaki…" Zero's head shot up and in a flash e had chopsticks in his hand. "ITADAKIMASU ~!3" Sensei looked like he was about to kill the boy. "SUPPLEMENTARY CLASSES FOR YOU,, KIRYU!"

MEANWHILE IN THE NIGHT CLASS…

"Night…will fall…

…the effectiveness of the blood tablets developed by our night class has been verified all over the world. You students… are the pride of our school…and of the night clan." The teacher spoke with a much gratified tone.

"It was much." Spoke up Ruka Souen, a girl with a huge crush on Kaname. With a seductive flip of her hair she winked at Kaname. That's when Takuma Ichijo decided to speak up. "Just a group study…" he went over to sit next to his roommate, Shiki Senri, and gently laid his head upon his lap, taking a catnap on his secret lover. Yes, secret lover. The two shared dorm rooms with each other for quite a while now, and with much drama, fell deeply in love

Through the window Kaname was leaning against, he spotted Zero, up against a tree, dozing off as usual…

"KYAAAAAAAAH!"

KRACK!

"Hello, Ladies."

With a mischievous smile, Hanabusa Aido and hid cousin, Akatsuki Kain appeared. Zero's head shot up and his eyes blazed with a certain reaction. "A-Aido-sempai! Kain-sempai

Hanabusa stepped forward first. "Ah, Kiryu-kun. You look delicious today, and smell like it too…" he lingered closer, causing a fangirl squeal to escape the day class girls. "Hanabusa-sempai….d-don't come any closer! Girls, get back to your dorms right now or I'm going to give you detention for a month!"

With a huff and some cursing, the girls grumbled off and left grouchily. Meanwhile, Kain was getting bored and left Hanabusa to enjoy himself, toying with the disciplinary member.

"Zero-kun…" Hanabusa pinned him to the tree, and forced a rough kiss upon the boy. The silverette moaned in pleasure and pain as Hanabusa bit his lip, sucking lightly at the small amount of blood. Zero tried to tussle, but he ended up accidentally rubbing his thigh between Aido's legs, also antedating a pleasured groan to escape the vampire. "Ze-ro-kuuuuun…I want _more_…may I partake from your neck?" Hanabusa moved to Zero's neck, taking a deep breath. "I'm really…"

His fangs enlarged. "Very…" placing multiple pecks upon the silverette's neck. "…._tempted._" He grazed his fangs and was seconds away from sinking his teeth into the pale flesh when all of a sudden within a millisecond Kaname held Hanabusa inches in the air by the neck. "Now you've done it, Aido. Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden. Did you lose your mind…drunk on the scent of blood, parasite?"

"As you know…" he continued. "I will take care of this fool and wait for the headmasters instructions." Hanabusa put on his best puppy dog look and tried to help himself. "President Kuran..."That pissed Kaname off more. "Seiren." Within a blink of an eye a female vampire was by Kaname's side. "Yes, Kaname-sama?" Kaname threw Hanabusa (who looked like he was about to have a little accident in his pants) towards her. "Take him away." Seiren shot a glare at the blonde teen causing him to flinch and picked him up by his ear then slowly dragged him away, ignoring his cries of forgiveness and mercy.

"Kiryu-kun…?" the tall brunette walked over to the boy who was on the ground, leaning against the tree. Kaname bent down and with a curved finger lifted u his chin only to see a heartbreaking prospect. Zero had tears falling out of his eyes, and quickly running down his cheeks. His lip was bloodstained and was quivering ever so slightly. Kaname sighed and sat next to him, having Zero's head rest upon his shoulder.

**Later that night, in the moon dormitory…**

"10 Days of suspension…"

_Cross Academy, a private school. _"Mmm…Zero's blood and lips was totally worth it." _This is a school where the day class and night class co-exist._ "I wonder if blood tablets aren't enough for me, I couldn't resist him and I just…I just…"

Hanabusa struck the last nerve. Walking slowly over to him, Kaname let his aura out, making Aido look away from the rest of the people he was talking to, to look over at him. "hm?"

_**FTCH!**_

Kaname had stricken Hanabusa's cheek, causing it to bleed. He scowled at him. "'just'?" _The day class doesn't know that every student in the night class is a vampire._ Aido looked away in shame. "Sorry…" _ However… _

Kaname licked his bloody fingers.

_I didn't know that there were other secrets as well…_

_**FIRST NIGHT/END**_


End file.
